Selected Topics in Manual Therapy
Algemene info Studiepunten: 6 Proffen: Dankaerts, Debeer, Depreitere Juli2017 Hertogh: typische nekpijn voor migraine aanval hoort al bij de migraine aanval zelf DN: twitch is noodzakelijk voor effectieve behandeling Examenvragen Juni 2016 + Augustus 2016 (heeeel veel dezelfde) 40 vragen, 4 per topic (staat op examen ook per topic). Juist/fout met giscorrectie (-0.5 bij fout antwoord). Tijd: 80min! Topic 1 (Dankaerts) * Studie Aboriginals: Chronische lage rugpijn wordt langer in stand gehouden doordat patienten te veel praten met andere lage rugpijnpatienten die negatieve beliefs hebben. (fout: door te praten met healthcare practioners) * Jarvik et al. zegt dat disc bulges zorgen voor 2.5 x minder risico. (juist) * Artikel O'Sullivan: Professionelen die mensen met LRP behandelen kunnen accuraat psychosociale risico's bij patiënten identificeren. (fout: professionelen hebben hier moeilijkheden mee) * Artikel O'Sullivan: Evidentie wijst er op dat mensen met LRP en bekkengordelpijn verhoogde co-contractie van de rompmusculatuur en hyperactiviteit van rompmusculatuur vertonen. (fout: enkel het tweede is van toepassing bij bekkengordelpijn) Topic 2 (Brumagne) * Deficieten in proprioceptie gerelateerd aan de spierspoelen kunnen voorkomen op verschillende niveaus, nl. het centraal zenuwstelsel, motorische en sensorisch gedeelte van de spierspoelen. (juist) * Flor et al: Bij CLBP is er een lateralisatie van de representatie van de rug (sensorisch) in de hersenen. (fout: mediaal) * Artikel Claeys et al: personen met een enkel-gestuurde proprioceptie hebben 3,5x meer risico op het krijgen of het onderhouden van LRP. (fout: 4x of juist? Want odds ratio in artikel is toch 3,5?) * Een verminderde integriteit van de linker pedunculus cerebelaris superior is geassocieerd met een zwakke proprioceptieve weging in LRP. (juist) * Pijnenburg et al. Er is een positieve relatie tussen het linkse cerebellum (lobule IV en V) en de duur van de zit-tot-stand-taak. (fout: zie ppt grafiek relatie tussen beiden) Topic 3 (Calcius) * De correcte def van spierpantsering is: 'The experience-dependent development of a protective shell of muscle tension grown over time in response to a history of threat, anxiety and trauma.' (juist) * Fenomenologisch draait om wat de patient denkt over zijn pijn (fout: over het ervaren van pijn) * Iets met luisterende touch en interoceptie *Fasciale pre-tension is een sympathisch 'adrenaline' aangestuurd proces. (fout TGF-bèta 1 zorgt voor contractie myofibroblasten) *Het klinisch concept spierpantsering kan deels opgevat worden als een fasciale pretensie. Hierin wordt de spiertonus niet per definitie meegenomen. (juist??) Topic 4 (Dewitte) * Klinische testen zijn het doorslaggevende bij het bepalen van de diagnose (fout, zie artikel inleiding) * Articulaire mobilisatietesten zijn betrouwbaarder dan intervertebrale segmentale testen (juist? Die laatste staan wel in het klinische algoritme, de articulaire mob testen niet??) * Bij lumbaal convergentiepatroon wordt bij de behandeling eerst de neurofysiologische verbetering van de mobilisaties en manipulaties nagestreefd (fout?? eerst pijnvermindering en daarna pas functionele verbetering en herstel van translatie?) * Inflammatie kan geen mogelijke verklaring zijn voor een articulaire dysfunctie. (juist) * Dominant input pijnmechanisme volstaat om hypothese van articulaire dysfunctie te weerhouden. Topic 5 (Nijs) * Grade exposure in oefentherapie wil vooral inwerken op de amygdala (herinnering aan angst). (juist: zie artikel Nijs 2014) * Oefentherapie voor pijnbestrijding werkt door het top-down verbeteren van de inhiberende opoiden, serotonines en adenosines. (juist) * Stress tijdens de interventies moet vermeden worden. (fout: er moet evenwicht zijn tussen te veel en te weinig) * Oefentherapie kan maladaptieve aanpassingen in het zenuwsysteem bij chronische pijn patienten verbeteren. (juist) Topic 6 (Janssens) * Mensen met lage rugpijn hebben vaak een verminderde respiratoire capaciteit maar mensen met een respiratoire aandoening hebben daarom niet vaker lage rugpijn (fout: zie introductie artikel Janssens 2013) * Trainen van de respiratoire capaciteit helpt doordat zo de inspiratoire spieren minder snel vermoeien en daardoor de metaboreflex vertraagd wordt. (juist) * IMT geeft een verbeterde proprioceptie in de enkel waardoor rugpijn beter wordt (fout: proprioceptie in de rug) *Mensen met lage rugpijn zijn gevoeliger voor vermoeidheid van het diafragma. Dit zorgt ervoor dat inspiratoire spiertraining aangeraden is. Topic 7 (De Hertogh) * Een mogelijke oorzaak voor de combinatie van nekpijn en hoofdpijn is durale afferentie??? * Flexion Rotation Test is een diagnostisch middel bij cervicogene hoofdpijn. (Fout: helpt enkel om te weten wat je gaat behandelen) * Het belangrijkste doel bij de behandeling is vermindering van de pijnintensiteit.(fout: aantal dagen pijn verminderen?) * Symptomen zijn artritis temporalis zijn occupatie hoofdpijn, verlies van zicht en braken. (fout, geen braken) Topic 8 (Moulaert) * Nociceptie pijn gaat altijd gepaard met nachtelijke pijn (fout, is net een teken dat het geen nociceptieve pijn is) * Inflammatoire pijn gaat gepaard met hyperalgesie en allodynie, centrale neuropathische pijn enkel met hyperalgesie. (fout; centrale neuropathische gaat ook gepaard met zowel hyperalgesie als allodynie, het is perifere neuropathische pijn die enkel hyperalgesie veroorzaakt) * Bij intervertebraal foraminaal stenose is er eerder pijn dan paresthesie.(fout: andersom) * Lateraal recessus stenose komt Cx vooral op C5-C6 voor (juist of fout??) * Wanneer de slump positiever blijkt dan de SLR, is dit een typisch discaal gebeuren. Topic 9 (Brunner) * CBT is een parapluterm voor meerdere empirische, psychologische therapieen. * CBT past het verstoord en dysfunctioneel denken aan, als oorzaak van psychologische aandoeningen (juist) *Bij somatisatiestoornis ervaren patienten psychische pijn als een lichamelijke stoornis. * Iemand met zelfmoordgedachten omdat hij het leven niet meer zag zitten, is een goede kandidaat voor CBT (fout: je pt moet stabiel zijn) * The cognitive model of depression veronderstelt dat depressieve of angstige gevoelens en gedragspatronen onderhouden worden door spontane negatieve gedachten. (??) Topic 10 (Smeets) * Graded exposure in vivo is gebaseerd op 'extinction', het verminderen van klassiek geconditioneerde beliefs. (juist) * PHODA test, is 40 afbeeldingen van dagelijkse bewegingen, rangschikken op een thermometerschaal van 0-100, waar dan het gemiddelde wordt van genomen om zo fear-avoidance te kunnen inschatten (fout: 100 afbeeldingen) * Onderzoekers zijn het eens dat safety-seeking behavior geminimaliseerd moet worden. (fout: hier is onenigheid over) *In het onderzoek van Smeets 2006 werd er geconcludeerd dat reductie van pijn catastroferen samen met stijgende aerobe fitness de mediërende factor is. (fout: enkel pijn catastroferen)